


Her Comforter

by MearaRutherford



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 05:46:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15430290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MearaRutherford/pseuds/MearaRutherford





	1. Chapter 1

Meara had turned in early since she hadn’t felt completely well, but she was surprised when she woke up a few hours later sick. This wasn’t like the stuffy head and runny nose she had when they had returned from Crestwood, that place had been so damp and cold it even made Iron Bull sick! This was a full on run to the balcony and pray it was the one stretching over the wall not the courtyard when you lose your supper kind of sick. She had been awake most of the night running back and forth and was freezing cold even with the roaring fire in the fireplace and under two extra blankets.

When she heard the footsteps on the stairs to her quarters she was relieved, she was so dry her mouth felt like sand and she was in no shape to fetch some water herself. That relief turned to a pit in her stomach when she heard Cullen’s voice.

“Meara?” he sounded concerned. “We were going to meet for a game and some lunch in the garden, but no one has seen you since last night.”

“Anyone but Cullen”, she sighed to herself. Not that she didn’t want to see him, she always wanted to be close to him. She just didn’t want him to see her like this! Her hair was a mess, some of it was plastered down from the cold sweats that had haunted her all night, she was pale and shivering and was still wearing the over sized shirt she used as a night shirt and not much else. She was sure she was a site to behold, “well if this doesn’t scare him off…” she thought to herself.

As Cullen reached the top step he could see Meara’s outline still in bed, the room was as hot as a mid-summer afternoon and she was under three big blankets.

“Cullen?” Meara’s voice was dry and cracked she wasn’t even sure it was her voice. His name was all she managed to get out before she ran to the balcony and leaned over the edge. Cullen was right on her heels.

“Maker’s breath, are you ok?” he was holding her from slipping over the edge.

She was embarrassed for him to see her like this, especially if she looked half as bad as she felt! But she was grateful he was there, she was so weak she felt like she might have gone right over the side with the small amount of whatever was left in her system. She slumped to the floor of the balcony shivering but the cool stone felt good against her burning skin.

“I didn’t want you to see me like this, I’m a mess” the words were barely audible.

Cullen was a bit relieved that she was even speaking, she was so pale she looked like she had been sick for days.

He smiled down at her. “You look beautiful to me.” he said reaching down picking her up off the balcony floor. She was burning up and seemed so small and frail in his arms. “Have you been ill like this all night?”

Meara wrapped her arms around Cullen’s neck he was warm, and she couldn’t stop shivering. “Yes, it started a couple of hours after supper. I don’t know what I got into.” her words were a little clearer, but her voice was still dry and cracking.

He placed her back in her bed, pulling the blankets up to her shoulders and placing a soft kiss on her forehead, “I’ll be right back, you stay in bed.”

In any other situation Meara would have blushed as the butterflies in her stomach fluttered at his kiss.

“But what if I feel sick again?”, Meara protested as best she could “I can’t just get sick on the floor!”

“I will clean it up when I get back, you are too weak to be leaning over that balcony.”

“No, no, I don’t want you to do that!” Meara was genuinely upset at the idea of Cullen cleaning up after her.

“You are in no shape to be making decisions, so as your Commander I am stepping up and taking charge” Cullen said half smiling. “You are to stay in that bed until I return, and that is an order.” With that Cullen’s smile turned into a smirk and he winked at her as he descended the stairs. “I mean it, stay in that bed!” he hollered up as he left her quarters.

Meara knew she would have no problem fulfilling her orders, she was exhausted and felt like she would barely have the energy to sit up say nothing about run for the balcony once more. She reached her hand up and ran her fingers over the spot on her forehead where Cullen had pressed his lips. This kiss had felt different, it was a comforting soft kiss that left her with a warm safe feeling. She savored the feeling touching the spot where he had kissed her as she almost drifted off to sleep.  

Cullen returned, he had a bucket and a tray of something. As he sat on the edge of her bed, he reached into the bucket and pulled out a soft cloth. He wrung the cool water out of it touching it to Meara’s forehead, it felt amazing.

He took off the armor he usually wore and placed it in the chair at her desk, then returned to her bedside. He looked so different in just his black pants and a long-sleeved pull over shirt.

“I’m going to help you sit up, you need to get some of this into you.” he spoke softly as he wrapped an arm under her shoulders and lifted her into a sitting position.

Meara was glad he was there; her body was tired and felt too heavy for its size. “What is it?” she asked him.

“It is a tea made with White Willow bark, it will help bring the fever down.” He said lifting the cup to her lips. “It is a bit hot and I’m afraid even the honey I put in it won’t take the bitter taste out. But it will help.”

He was right it was hot and bitter, but it was also comforting to have a drink and the warm liquid felt good on her dry lips. She wanted to drink it all to get the sandy feeling out of her mouth, but she knew she should take it easy or Cullen would end up wearing it. Meara drank about a third of the tea and then relaxed against Cullen’s arm, she couldn’t remember ever being this sick before.

Cullen placed the tea on the table beside her bed, then walked across the room to her book shelf. He thumbed through several books before returning. Walking around to the opposite side of her bed he presented the book to her the title read _Adventures of the Black Fox_ , “May I?” he asked motioning to join her.

“What about your work? You will have reports piled a foot deep on your desk!”

“I asked Cassandra to fill in for me and she knows where I am if she needs me.” motioning again to join her on the bed, “Plus, I thought you needed me more.”

Meara could feel a bit of a blush rise to her cheeks as she nodded for him to join her, their relationship was still young, and she thought it was adorable that he asked to join her instead of presuming it would be ok.

Cullen smoothed the blankets out and propped a few pillows against the headboard. He laid on top of the blankets, this was an act of comfort and companionship and he did not want to overstep. He motioned for Meara to come closer.

“Aren’t you afraid I will get sick on you?” she asked him.

“I’m washable” he smiled.

“What if I’m contagious?” she was concerned about giving him whatever this was. It was awful, and she didn’t want him to get sick too.

“I’ve already been here enough to get it if I’m going to,” a smirk curling on the edge of his lips. “Now come here, you look as though you will freeze to death and I have plenty of warm to share.”

Cullen’s thoughts returned for just a moment to the night he had carried her to the camp after Haven, she was so cold, and her skin was light blue from the exposure. He had not dared to press her to him and warm her then, but he had wanted to. He certainly was going to share his warmth with her know.

“I am freezing and with an offer like that how can I refuse?” Meara was feeling a little better and she could think of nothing she wanted more than to snuggle into his waiting arms.

Cullen wrapped her up tucking the blankets close and began to read to her from the book. He smelled amazing, and his voice resonated through his chest as she leaned on him. Meara could feel the fade call to her knowing she needed to rest, but she wanted to stay awake and enjoy every minute of this that she could. His warmth seeped into her and he shifted her weight just enough to bring her in closer to him. He seemed to be enjoying the moment as much as she was.

Listening to Cullen regal the tales of the dashing thief and rogue Lord Remi Vascal, she smiled and allowed herself to fall asleep in his arms knowing he would stay right there just in case she needed him.  

 

 

 

 


	2. Stay

When Meara woke the room was dark except for a small candle placed on her bedside table. She felt better but was laying in a wash of sweat under the weight of the heavy blankets. “At least the fever broke.” she thought to herself. When she tried to move the blankets, she felt the weight of his arm. Cullen was still right there beside her, laying on his side with an arm draped over her. He had remained on the outside of the blankets and used just the edge of a third one to cover himself. “Always the gentleman,” Meara smiled to herself.

Feeling her hair plastered to the side of her face and wanting to get into something not soaked in her own sweat she tried to wriggle free of Cullen’s arm without disturbing him. He rarely slept and had told her of the nightmares, and she wanted to give him a chance to catch up on his sleep. Meara bunched the blankets enough to slide them under his arm and slide herself free. She picked up the bucket he had brought in earlier to cool her forehead and a few clean clothes from her wardrobe and stepped into the other room. Warming the water with a small bit of flame she washed her face and then her hair and slipped into the cotton pants and tunic she had grabbed. She felt a bit better.

She reentered the bedroom and picked up the remains of the White Willow bark tea that Cullen had brought her and using the flame in her hand warmed it to a better drinking temperature. Cullen had pulled the blankets tight to his chest with a content smile and was sleeping peacefully. Meara watched the rise and fall of his chest for a minute and recalled his voice resonating through his chest as he had read to her earlier. With a small sigh she tucked her hair behind her ear and headed to the balcony for a bit of fresh air. She opted for the one over stretching the courtyard for obvious reasons. Settling onto the cold stone floor of the terrace she sipped at the tea and gazed at the stars. It was a clear night and there were millions of them twinkling above Skyhold.

“Meara?” Cullen’s voice sounded half awake and scratchy, before she could answer he called to her again “Meara!”

“I’m fine, I’m out here on the balcony.” she answered.

Cullen came out through the doors with a blanket in his hands. “When I woke up and you were gone I was afraid you were sick again.”

“No, I’m ok. I haven’t been sick in hours, not since you brought me the tea.” She smiled up at him from the floor. “I just wanted to get some air.”

Cullen sat down on the floor next to her and wrapped the blanket around her shoulders. “Your skin is cooler; your fever must have broken. The tea must have helped.”

Meara placed her head on Cullen’s shoulder, “Or maybe it was the handsome attendant?” she joked.

Cullen laughed, “Either way I am glad you are feeling better, I was worried for you.”

Rising to his feet he extended a hand out to her, “Now, its chilly out here and you need to get your rest. Let me take you back to bed.”

His comment made Meara blush and Cullen stammered realizing what he had just said.

“I mean,” he began the fire growing in his cheeks “you need to get your rest, let me help you get tucked in.”

Meara finished her tea and reached up to take his hand, pulling herself into his arms and looking into his eyes she placed a gentle kiss on the end of his nose. “Thank you,”

“For what?” he asked.

“For taking care of me while I was ill. It has been a long time since anyone has really looked out for me, and I’m glad it was you. Even if I did look a mess!” she laughed.

“You are entirely welcome, my lady.” Cullen smiled back at her, “although I never thought I’d be the one playing a healer!”

Cullen walked Meara back to her bed and removed the extra blankets before pulling the last one up to her shoulders and tucking her in. He bent down and ran his hand through her still damp hair and leaned in to kiss her forehead, Meara put an arm around his neck and pulled him down to her placing a soft kiss on his lips. He moved back just enough to speak.

“You need your rest and I need to be getting back to my quarters.” He spoke softly and leaned in to offer a goodnight kiss.

But before his lips could meet hers Meara pulled him closer, placing her forehead on his and looking into his eyes. She kissed his lips softly at first, then pulling him closer to her she placed the same open-mouthed kisses over his jaw toward his neck. His stubble longer than usual roughing up her lips. Cullen let a small rumble of pleasure escape when Meara placed a kiss just above his collar bone. Meara tightened her fingers in the golden locks on the back of his neck and brought him in closer, she continued to kiss him running her tongue over the side of his neck and back to his waiting lips. Breaking free of his kiss she leaned closer and whispered, “Do you have to?” softly into his ear.

The heat from her breath gave him a shiver, “Do I have to what?” Cullen asked he couldn’t even remember what he had been talking about. It was all a fog as the desire to kiss her back filled him.

“Leave?” Meara asked.

Every part of him screamed “No! No, I don’t have to.” The words were hard to find as he tried to compose himself. “I really should, you need to rest, and I didn’t do this for …” his words escaped him as Meara pulled him closer again kissing him gently. No part of him wanted to leave, everything in him was on fire at her every touch and he longed to press himself to her.

“I can’t,” he began, “but Maker I want to.” Cullen wanted to take this slow and let things develop naturally, he had acted too impulsive before and he didn’t want her to be something he would regret losing too.

Meara could tell this was a struggle for him and didn’t want to push him, they had agreed to take things slowly after all.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean for it to be like that,” she smiled. “It just was so nice to fall asleep in your arms.”

She moved over in the bed and pulled back the covers, “Just until I fall asleep?”.

Cullen took a deep breath trying to pull himself back to his sensibilities, “I will stay but I am leaving my clothes on” he laughed. “I know it sounds foolish, but I worry, you were quite ill and you really need to rest.” a look of determination settling on his face.

“Not to mention what people would think if they found you in bed with the Commander of your Armies.” he laughed.

Cullen climbed into bed with Meara and put his arm around her.

“They have to have something to talk about, right?” Meara laughed as she tucked under his arm and pressed herself against his side, wrapping her legs around his. Placing her hand on his heart she watched the rise and fall of his chest as the fade began to wash over him and the small smile that curled his lips beckoned her for one last kiss.

“Good night, Cullen” she whispered as she kissed him.

“Good night, My Love” he whispered back pulling her tighter and surrendering to sleep.

Meara felt every part of her instantly light on fire as she relaxed into his embrace. “He loves me!” she thought to herself a smile spreading across her own lips as she fell into the fade.

 

 

 

 


	3. Feeling Better

The morning sun was barely shining over the walls of Skyhold as Cullen made his way back to his office. He took in the smells of the new day, the crisp cold tint to the air and the bread already baking in the kitchen. It was a bit chilly in just his tunic he was used to wearing his armor, it was a bit freeing to feel the morning air like this. A light breeze tousled his hair, he had made an attempt to get it to lay down before he left but just running his fingers through it seemed to make it rebel more. He smiled to as he thought to himself _, “it really doesn’t matter, who else is up this early but a few guards?”_

He strolled slowly through the court yard and up the stairs to his office, he had not taken the shorter route through the tower as not to disturb Solas at such an early hour. His thoughts turned to the evening before as he rounded the corner to the second set of steps. It had felt so nice to curl up with Meara in his arms and drift off to sleep. Sleep, something he hadn’t had much of lately. He realized that he had actually slept an entire night, no nightmares no tossing and turning or getting up three times to make sure he was indeed in Skyhold. He wasn’t sure if it was sheer exhaustion from his worry about Meara being ill or if it was her sleeping in his arms that had chased away his nightmares. Either way he wasn’t going to question it. He felt refreshed and alive for the first time in a long time, and Meara was feeling better.

He hoped she would not be too upset at his leaving before she woke, but he had taken a page from a book on her desk and left a note on the pillow in his place. Hopefully it wouldn’t come back to bite him, putting his feelings onto the parchment had felt a bit like setting himself up for Sera’s mockery if she found it. Maybe he shouldn’t have drawn a heart next to his signature, but it was too late now.

 He hadn’t wanted to slip away, but he had been away from his duties most of the day yesterday to be with Meara in case she needed him. He knew there would be a good deal of paperwork to catch up on this morning even with Cassandra filling in where she could.

Stopping at the top of the stairs he took a moment to look out over the wall, the view was amazing -something he hadn’t taken the time to notice before. The river below was partially frozen, and the edges of the ice glistened as the sun hit them just right. Skyhold was more than just a strong fortification that could easily be defended, he hadn’t noticed until this morning that it was quite beautiful as well.

Hearing the sound of the approaching patrol Cullen stepped into his office, he didn’t want to have to explain why he was out on the battlements carrying his armor and looking like he had just rolled out of bed.

“Commander Cullen” the voice brought a flush to his face like a child who had been caught taking cookies from the kitchen. “I wondered where you were off too at such an early hour, but by the looks of it you are just getting in.”

Cassandra was seated at his desk, a steaming cup of tea placed beside the giant pile of reports and missives she was working though.

“I was just… I mean ... I …” rubbing the back of his neck in a nervous manner that caused Cassandra to laugh loudly.

“You do not owe me any explanations Commander “, she laughed, “how is the patient this morning?”

Cullen pulled over a small stand that usually served as an extension of his desk and sat down on it next to her. He placed his armor on the floor for a moment and stretched before beginning.

“I know I do not owe you any explanations Cassandra”, he started, “but I don’t want rumors spreading about what happened last night for Meara’s sake. She has a reputation to uphold as the Inquisitor.”

Casandra smiled, “Commander you know I am the last one who would spread rumors, and what happens between you two is between the two of you. Although, I think you should know I already know about your late dinner dates and chess playing in her quarters.”

“You do?” Cullen thought he had been quite discreet about his visits to Meara’s quarters.

“Yes, I happened to find Meara wearing one of your shirts and picking up a few of your things in her quarters one morning. She explained you were seeing each other and wanted to keep things private for now.”

Cullen blushed a little wondering now what exactly Meara and Cassandra talked about, and how much Meara had told her.

“Well in that case, thank you for keeping our little secret Cassandra. I do want you to know that this is not what it looks like though.”

“It looks like you had a long night and are sneaking back to your own quarters at the break of dawn in yesterday’s clothes Commander, that shit eating grin on your face isn’t helping your case either.” Cassandra couldn’t help but tease him about it a bit.

Cullen shifted his weight on the stand, why was he blushing so much nothing happened and even if it had they were both adults. “We slept, actually slept -honestly I think it’s the first entire night’s sleep I have had since Haven.” Taking a deep breath, he started again, “Cassandra, I care for Meara, maybe more than I should. When I am with her everything just feels right, I want to be with her…” He stood up and walked to the bookshelf needing to work off the fidgeting, “but nothing else happened, except some book reading and a lot of Meara shivering until her fever broke. She woke in the night and seemed to be feeling much better, she was still asleep when I left.”

Cassandra could feel Cullen was unsure about opening all this up to her, they were friends and he had always confided in her before. “Cullen,” she stood to pick up her things from his desk “you are too hard on yourself. Meara cares for you, and I am glad that two people I consider friends have found a chance to be happy together. Stop worrying about what I might think, or what anyone else will think and just let yourself enjoy this.”

“Now, these are the reports that I have gone through, I left notes summarizing them for you to save time” Cassandra pointed to the pile of papers on the top corner of his desk. “These are requests I could fill” pointing to a small stack on the opposite corner, she placed a pile of parchments in the center of his desk “and these require your signature or a decision.”

Cullen was surprised there wasn’t more to the pile in the center of his desk, Cassandra had been able to get through a lot of work. “Thank you,” he turned to her, “for helping with the paperwork and for the advice.”

Cassandra picked up her tea, “you are welcome Commander” she said as she turned to leave. “One more thing though, you should spend more nights with her that smile and the tousled hair is a good look for you!” She laughed heartily as she closed the door behind her.

Cullen could feel the blush burn clear to the tips of his ears, but maybe she was right?


End file.
